


remember some people are kind

by thebigempty (SP4CEC4DET)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, Invisible Snufkin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, the Mymble is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: The first time Snufkin became invisible, the Mymble Mother was there for him.





	remember some people are kind

**Author's Note:**

> sort of prequel to my other invisi-snuf fic which got such good reception i knew i had to write more! thank you everyone

The Mymble let out a soft sigh as she settled down in he favorite chair in front of the fireplace. It had been a long day (as most days were with her lovely children) and she was very ready to rest a while before turning in. She worked peacefully, sewing patches in a quilt that would be needed for the coming winter until she hear the gentle creak of the wooden stairs. She looked up and was not wholly surprised to see a pair of small, patched socks and the hem of a green nightgown. She knew which of her children it was in an instant.

"Having trouble sleeping, my sweet Snufkin?" she said quietly.

"Yes mother," came his soft reply. The politeness made her smile.

"You can come sit with me if you like."

"Okay."

Her smile faltered as he descended the stairs and her soft happiness was replaced by a hot fury for even once he stood in front of her, she could not see him.

He was invisible.

The Mymble wracked her mind as to who could have possibly done this--it was said that when a child turned invisible it was because an adult they trusted hurt them most violently--but she could not think of who. The only adult Snufkin trusted (aside from herself) was the Joxter and he had not been around in a long while, nor would he have ever done such a thing to his son.

"Mother?"

Mymble shook her head at his voice. She shouldn't stare and she would learn the cause in due time.

"Would you like to help me with my sewing, little one?" she asked, moving the quilt so that he might sit in her lap.

He must have nodded (did he not know of his own affliction?) for a moment later small, invisible hands gripped her night gown and hoisted Snufkin up into her lap.

"Mother...do you know where dad is?" Snufkin asked one night a few nights later. Once again he was sat in her lap as she did needlework. He had not grown and more visible but nor had he lost his voice.

"No," she sighed, "I do not. But he simply likes to wander. He will be back during some spring or summer. He always comes back."

"I should like to wander too..." Snufkin said after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" The Mymble thought on that a moment. "You could visit your older sister. She lives near a lovely valley and lake with a dear friend."

"Would that be a long walk?"

"It would be quite the journey," she nodded, smiling, "I can help you pack for it if you like."

Small, clawed, visible paws gripped the quilt tightly.

"I would like that, mother."


End file.
